Film-combined type cameras have been recently introduced which are constructed by equipping film packages with a convex lens.
When a wide-angle lens is provided, the focal distance of such conventional film-combined type cameras is limited to about 30 mm because of the increase of magnification-chromatic aberration.
The present invention is directed toward solving such stated problems. It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel wide-angle lens for film-combined type cameras which ensures further widening of their shot angle.